


Taking a Break

by virgonnawrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Requited Love, ambiguous ending kinda, comparing hand sizes, friends - Freeform, is this fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgonnawrite/pseuds/virgonnawrite
Summary: Jaemin and Renjun compare hand sizes





	Taking a Break

“I told you mine is bigger!”

“No, you’re just cheating! Our palms aren’t aligned properly.”

 

Classes were over but Renjun and Jaemin stayed behind, the former insisting that they should work on their project a bit more before heading back to their respective rooms. Despite hating the subject, Jaemin didn’t seem to mind.

 

After some time has passed, Renjun could clearly tell that his partner had used up his brain capacity for the day and is now just nodding along to whatever he said. Sighing, he closed his notes and suggested they take a break and do something.

 

And for some reason, one thing led to another and now they were comparing hand sizes.

 

Renjun made a sound of dissatisfaction as he tried for the nth time to “properly align their palms this time, for real”. And every time Jaemin would laugh when it was painfully obvious that Renjun was not even close.

 

“Oh come on, what’s wrong with having cute widdle baby hands?” Jaemin teased. Renjun glared at him as he pushed his hand away and pouted.

 

“No. Don’t talk to me. I don’t wanna hear it.”

“They’re just hands, Renjun!” Jaemin laughed when Renjun started to sulk. He could be such a kid sometimes.

“You can say that because you have big hands.”

“Nah, you’re just tiny in general.” Jaemin grinned wider when Renjun snapped his head up to look at him.

 

“You take that back.”

“No, look! My hand is literally bigger than your face.”

 

Jaemin spread his hand out and was about to put it near Renjun’s face when Renjun grabbed his hand and slammed it against the desk. Jaemin winced in pain.

 

“Do you think I’m dumb?” Renjun glared. “You’re gonna do that thing where you put your hand near my face ‘for reasons’ and then you’re gonna smack me.”

 

“Renjun, I’m not a lame middle schooler, what do you take me for?” Jaemin struggled to break free out of Renjun’s grasp. The Chinese boy may be tiny, but wow is he strong.

 

Renjun looked at Jaemin warily. “Promise?”

 

Jaemin fought off the urge to smile. “Yes. Promise.”

 

After a few more seconds of staring, Renjun decided that there was no hint of malice behind Jaemin’s eyes and finally let go of his hand. Jaemin quickly drew his hand back and tested to see if he could still bend his fingers, although that was more for dramatic purposes.

 

“Hurry up and be done with it,” Renjun sighed, knowing that Jaemin would try again anyway. He closed his eyes in resignation as he waited for his friend to prove his point.

 

This time, however, Jaemin hesitated. He took his time to stare at Renjun, taking the opportunity while his eyes were still closed. Jaemin thoroughly studied each and every one of Renjun’s facial details, from his eyelashes, to the slope of his nose, to the dark circle under his eyes, to his lips. Jaemin gulped.

 

“I don’t have all day, Jaemin. Just get it over and done with before I change my mind.”

 

Renjun’s words broke Jaemin out of his trance as he cleared his throat to compose himself. He balled his hand into a fist before spreading it out again and repeated the process a several more times. He put his hand out so that it was facing Renjun, and cleared his throat once more.

 

“Okay, I’m going in.”

“Mm.”

 

Despite his eyes being closed, Renjun can feel the warmth radiating from Jaemin’s hand as it approached his face closer and closer. Soon enough, Jaemin’s hand- which was weirdly clammy despite them being in an air conditioned room- indeed covered his entire face and Renjun knew that he had to accept defeat. He sighed under Jaemin’s palm and for some strange reason, he could feel Jaemin shudder from under his touch.

 

“Okay fine,” he admitted. “You win.”

 

Silence.

 

When Jaemin didn't say anything, Renjun shifted uncomfortably but other than that, didn’t move a muscle. “Jaemin? Are you okay?”

 

“… prize.”

“What?”

“I won. So, what’s my prize?” Jaemin whispered in a breath that Renjun almost missed it the second time.

“Uh, I didn’t mean it literally, but okay. What do you want?” he asked, concerned. Jaemin was acting sort of weird.

 

“What do I want?” Jaemin fell silent after that, and Renjun was getting more worried and wanted to check up on his friend.

 

Suddenly, Jaemin’s hand shifted, and it moved so that it only covered Renjun’s eyes, his nose and mouth exposed. Before Renjun could protest, he could feel a pair of chapped lips slowly sinking into his own, and Renjun froze.

 

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Renjun was in a daze as Jaemin let go of the brief kiss. Renjun didn’t know what to say, his eyes were still covered and judging by the sudden increased warmth he could feel over his eyes, he had the feeling that Jaemin didn’t want Renjun to see how he looked at the moment.

 

“Jaemin?”

 

At the sound of his name, Jaemin took a deep breath, shuddering. Renjun sat there, patiently waiting for Jaemin’s next move, if there even is a next move.

 

All of a sudden, Renjun could feel coldness hit his left eye and he opened it to see Jaemin staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. His hand was still on his face, but he spread his fingers apart slightly so that one eye was peeking out from under his fingertips.

 

“Jae-”

“I love you.”

 

Renjun froze for the second time that day, tongue caught in his throat. Before he could try and form out a reply, Jaemin abruptly let go of his face and started to pack his things wordlessly. Without sparing Renjun another glance, he ran out of the classroom without even saying goodbye.

 

Renjun continued to stare into space, still in shock by what had just happened. After five minutes, he seemed to come back to his senses and started to pack his things too.

 

_That dumbass_ , Renjun berated Jaemin in his thoughts. _I doubt he’d be in his room now, since it’ll be too obvious._ He slung his bag over his shoulder before switching off the lights in the classroom and closing the door behind him before running off.

 

_Now I have to search the entire campus to tell him that I love him back._

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i kind of posted this one shot out of the blue cause it kept getting stuck in my mind.
> 
> anyway carry on i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
